Blushing Bee
by Meteor Beat
Summary: Being the captain of the second squad didn't prepare Soi Fong for the kind of interrogation the other female shinigami would unleash on her about a certain orange haired boy. IchiSoi. Hinted GinRan and HitsuHina. Part of the 'Through Their Eyes' series.


_Meteor Beat, logging in, welcome all to the second one-shot in the 'Through Their Eyes' series, a project where Ichigo will be paired with every female character, why? Because nobody has ever done something like this, so, this time it is the turn of the lovely captain of the second squad, I tell you, from all the girls of Bleach she is my favorite, and in my top ten of Ichigo/? pairing she will be second under IchiRuki, I don't know what it is about her but she is fun to work with and even more fun to place her in embarrasing situations, so this next story will be working in that direction._

_This won't be the last IchiSoi work in the series, so there will be more works with the 'little bee' on them._

_Disclaimer: All the characters and rights belong to the genius mind of Tite Kubo, that kami make him live forever so he can make more great stories.  
_

**Blushing Bee**

Chocking on something can be a normal occurrence in your life, be it when you are drinking something or when you get surprised, it is a disadvantage that has fallen on humanity, the reason was because we are capable of talking. The position of our vocal chords and the necessity of a double tube (one for oxygen and another for nutrition) made us susceptible of chocking.

Now, the mere sight of someone choking on something can be either hilarious or extremely worrying, for Soi Fong this was a nightmare come true because in what she had been chocking was one of the finest sake in the whole Seireitei.

You may be asking two questions; one, why was Soi Fong, the captain of squad 2 and one of the coldest, enigmatic and dangerous female shinigami in the history, drinking sake? And 2, what made the liquid go into the wrong way and make her cough and hold her burning throat like if her life depended on it?

Thankfully both questions could be answered with just three letters, SWA, or what is the same, the Shinigami Women Association, the group that all female shinigami, including Soi Fong much to her chagrin, were members. The group usually had weekly meetings talking about current changes, laws that could affect their jobs and daily lives, new gossips floating around, the latest news in the human world fashion and ultimately talking about the hottest couples in the whole Seireitei.

Soi Fong should have listened to her own heart, she had a bad feeling since the moment she had woken up that morning and it continued until the late afternoon but didn't really put attention to it, since the Winter War everything had been really calm and nothing of huge importance had occurred, thankfully, so life had become rather boring, with that in mind the twin braided warrior simply went on on her routine and after kicking Omaeda's ass for being a lazy useless bastard she received the usual message that the SWA was holding a meeting, shrugging her shoulders she decided to assist, there was nothing better to do and at least she could laugh internally about some of the things that could be talked in them.

To her surprise the last few meeting she had assisted had been, well, fun, Soi Fong had grown inside a very formal and harsh family and her upbringing had left her with basically no one to talk with, the last one she had placed her whole trust had left her behind, but thankfully to a bizarre orange haired idiot and the return of her former sensei she had started to break the steel wall around her and began to talk with others. Now she found out more about her fellow shinigami and became somewhat friends with several of them. Rangiku was alright in her book, just a little too much into cute things, Hinamori was also a nice girl but a little shy the first times they had spoken; other of her new friends was Nanao Ise, both seemed to have several things in common, just like the no-nonsense and professional air in which they worked and developed a nice friendship, they usually talked how useless their co-workers could be and since they were so similar in several things it was easier to relax in each other presence.

So, with her emotional defenses in the lowest capacity since kami knows when she accepted Rangiku's invitation of a post-meeting drink at a close bar, with nothing better to do than to go back to an empty house (the other person in the house would be in the human world for a week) she nodded and followed Rangiku, Nanao, Kotetsu Isane and Kiyone and most surprisingly, Nemu. Like the meeting, it had been surprisingly fun, with Rangiku talking about little Hitsugaya-taicho finally admitting, after much cajoling and teasing, that he was indeed dating the small dark haired fuku-taicho, and that's when the little alarm bells began to ring on her head just at the moment Rangiku turned into her direction with her eyes shinning with mischief.

"So, tell us, how's good old Kurosaki-kun these days" Rangiku had a tiny grin on her face, it made her look somewhat like her own boyfriend, just less fox like without the eyes closed; Soi Fong meanwhile only arched an elegant eyebrow while holding her little sakazuki with one hand; the others were drinking sake from a much more common choko, but being part of a traditional upbringing, the captain preferred the flat saucer.

"And how should I know that? I am not his personal guardian"

"No, but both of you have been expending a lot of time together, not to mention that you seem to be sharing the same bedroom" Rangiku said while everyone in the room couldn't contain their smile from seeing the unflappable captain choke on her own sip of sake at the declaration of the buxom bombshell.

"What... what are talking about? I assure you, I have no idea of what you are referring to" Soi Fong said trying to clear her own throat from the burning sensation.

"Oh ho, so you deny it, alright, Nanao-chan, could you please show our dear captain the proof?" Rangiku said turning to the bespectacled lieutenant while this one seemed to summon from thin air her whole agenda.

"Let's see, seven months ago you two were seen going inside a very respected establishment in sector one of North Rukongai and it became their regular meeting spot, a week after that you two began to spar which have been a routine and finally the two of you finally began to switch the location of where you'll both sleep" Nanao simply said in her most professional voice much to the consternation of Soi Fong and the amusement of the other ladies in the sake bar.

"How... how... how..." to watch a speechless 'bee' was probably a once in a lifetime occurrence "how were you all capable of getting that information?" Soi Fong all but exploded, her face now showing the redness of embarrassment due to the personal information being revealed.

"Never doubt the power of the SWA" Rangiku said holding up a finger as if it were one of the secrets of the universe finally revealed "suffice to say that we have a much better information gathering department than any squad in Seireitei"

"That still doesn't explain why in the name of every zanpakuto in existence you all are in the middle of this... this... I don't even know what to call it!"

"This is just a meeting between friends who are worried about you Soi Fong-taicho, we just want to know if everything is alright in your new relationship" Isane said using her usual mild and calm voice, no wonder she was the lieutenant of the only person everyone in Seireitei couldn't even raise a finger against, she had the calming effect needed for this moment.

"There is nothing to discuss, what Ichi... Kurosaki-san and I do is our own business"

"Did I just heard well? Were you about to call our delightful substitute shinigami Ichigo-kun?" the teasing tone on Rangiku's voice made the redness return to Soi Fong's cheeks once again, she was only thankful that her mentor was right now living in the human world because having the dark skinned goddess alongside the blonde heavy bosom shinigami would meant the death of her.

"And I once again tell you that it is none of your business!"

"Don't be such a spoil-sport, we are having a good time, we are all friends here and we just want to help your relationship like Isane said, besides, isn't your first anniversary getting closer?"

"Anniversary? What are you even talking about?"

"Oh, Soi Fong-taicho, you are so green in this department, you still have so much to learn" Rangiku said shaking her head as if it were very disturbing news the very little romantic knowledge the dark haired girl had.

"An anniversary exist to celebrate the beginning of the relationship of a pair or an important ocurrence like a wedding, it is a very important date or so Unohana-taicho told me, seems the living place great care into these things" Isane said making Soi Fong's eyes grow big at the news, was the light blue haired shinigami right? Was it something important for Ichigo? She had never heard of it, and besides, the first time they had sparred could be considered their anniversary, that was the day they both kissed and started their rather unconventional relationship, she had only two days left to get something or even form a plan.

"Is it... is it normal for... well... either of the, ah, partners to do something in that, well, anniversary?" Every single female shinigami in the sake bar was silent for a full second, the double braided woman was practically conceding that she and Ichigo had in fact a relationship and was asking advice, Yoruichi would be so proud of them for making her open up!

"Well, it is a normal occurrence, for what I know, to go out with your partner to a special place or a well planned date are expected behaviours, maybe give each other a gift" Nanao said, from all of them she was the better informed in the human world thanks to her talks with the female Kuchiki.

"But these is Ichigo we are talking about, the all-time-scowling boy, he is a guy after all, probably doesn't even remember that your anniversary is approaching" Matsumoto added her two ryo in the conversation, Soi Fong had to concede her that, Ichigo was not exactly a man who showed his emotions easily or was extremely romantic, but she was one to talk about it, she didn't know a thing about romance or relationships either, while they were thinking that a so far unheard voice in the conversation was raised.

"Well, Kurosaki-sama asked me something a couple of days ago"

"What was that Kiyone-chan?" Rangiku and the rest of the girls around the table turned to see the smaller shinigami.

"Is just that before going to the human world Kurosaki-sama asked me what was a normal thing to give as a gift to a girl in Seireitei" Kiyone said thinking back to their last encounter and how shy he seemed that day.

"Wow... who would have thought, the guy is certainly full of surprises"

"In my studies about human behavior it seems that close to the 85 percent of male humans forget about anniversaries or special dates in a relationship while only 5 percent make plans several days before" seemed that the surprises were not over yet while everyone turned around to see directly at Nemu and her very important information.

"Well, there you go, you lucky girl you, seems like you will have a very interesting day soon" Rangiku said aloud, not that Soi Fong was listening to her, the only thing going inside her mind was that Ichigo seemed to have made some plans already, and here she was, completely without an idea of what to do in return, just when she was finally trying to make some sketch of an idea of what to do for Ichigo a flash took her out of her mind just in time to see a weird pink device in Rangiku's hands.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Oh, this? This was something I picked up last time I was in the human world, the cellphone has a very good digital camera, Ichigo would love this little picture, you looking into nothing with a cute blush on your face, it is classic" Rangiku continued in her 'cute overdose' voice, she seemed to be having a good time seeing the embarrassed face of the captain of the second squad, and the sounds of the other shinigami trying to contain their laughter was not helping the situation "I have an idea, why don't you use the camera to take some very... 'special photos'? I'm sure he will love to get a hot photograph of you for those cold and lonely nights in assignment... Soi Fong-taicho, calm down, take it easy, you don't have to take out Suzumebachi! Wait! AAAAHHHHHH!" all the present members of the SWA couldn't contain anymore their laughter seeing the blonde haired woman running away from a completely red captain, this night was definitely something they will remember for a very long time.

_Hope you guys enjoyed this small work, next time I will probably do a work with Isane or maybe Kukaku, I'm still not quite sure._

_If you have more ideas or want to see a certain situation with your favorite girl, don't forget to tell me, I'll try to do it, and I'll also began working on a lemon IchiSoi, probably it will be a YoruIchiSoi one, who knows._

_Know, some explanations, a **sakazuki **is the flat saucer you sometimes see in animes but it is mostly used in ceremonies, while the **choko** or **ochoko** is more like a glass and much more common to use while drinking with other people._

_Anyways, see ya next time boys and girls.  
_

_Meteor Beat._

_Logging Out.  
_


End file.
